


Slipping Through His Fingers

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Horror, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco could feel Harry slipping through his fingers, but he was desperate to hold on. He wasn’t going to let Harry go so easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for the HD Hurtfest on LJ. This year's theme was mortal peril. Many thanks to k-lynne317 for being my wonderful beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Slipping Through His Fingers_

"Shite, Harry," Draco cursed, taking in the sight before him. "Fuck, fuck." His Auror instincts kicked in as he bolted towards Harry's body on the floor. Sweeping his gaze over his partner's body, he quickly determined that the blood was coming from Harry's throat. Immediately, he placed his hand on Harry's jugular to try and stop the bleeding. "Fuck, Harry…"

Draco can feel the tears welling in his eyes. Harry's own eyes were full of tears as he blinked every so often. "Hold on, Harry." His own breathing began to quicken in panic. "Longbottom!!! Wealsey!!" he shouted.

Harry gasped, choking on his own blood. His left hand twitched slightly.

"If only I had my wand!" Draco spat angrily. He pressed down harder, but to no avail. The blood continued to flow, and within seconds, Draco's own hands were covered in blood. He was going to lose Harry if help didn’t arrive soon. "Weasley! Longbottom!" he shouted once more, as loudly as he could. 

How did the mission end up this way? When Harry and he had been told there was only two potential Death Eater sympathizers in this hideout, they had agreed that only Neville and Ron would accompany them. Mere seconds into the raid, Draco and the others had quickly found that they were outnumbered. The group had been separated… 

Chaos had ensured.

Draco ended up dueling three wizards, losing his wand to a hidden fourth opponent. Luckily, Ron had stormed in, taking on the wizards and quickly telling Draco that Harry needed help in the next room.

Draco, not thinking to even look for his wand as he was so worried for Harry's safety, ran into the other room. It was then that he saw Harry lying nearly lifeless on the floor.

Looking down at his hands, Draco swallowed the urge to vomit. "Ron!" he shouted once more. "Harry, please, don’t leave me," Draco begged softly, unable to stop from crying. The blood was making him sick… 

Harry made eye contact with him before his eyes fluttered closed. 

"Harry, NO!" Draco cried out. "No, no!!" The smell of copper filled his nostril as his tears blurred his vision. "Harry!" he wailed. After everything the two had been through, their fighting, tentative friendship, and eventual romance, Draco wasn’t ready to let Harry go. 

"HARRY!" Ron bellowed, appearing in the doorway. He ran towards them, wand blazing.

"Help him!" Draco sobbed, not caring that he had lost his composure completely in front of the Weasel.

Ron pushed Draco out of the way, waving his wand as he quickly began to cast the basic healing spells that were taught to Aurors during training. "Go find Neville," Ron said, sweat dripping down his brow as he sealed Harry's wound. "I'm taking Harry to St. Mungo's."

"He's too weak!" Draco protested, resuming his place next to Harry. Ron had sealed the wound slightly, but Harry was still bleeding. 

"He needs more intensive healing," Ron said, wrapping an arm around Harry. "He'll die if he stays here." Without another word, Ron Disapparated himself and Harry to St. Mungo's.

Draco let out a strangled sob, praying that Harry would make it… He stood with his hands clenched into fists by his side. He needed to find Neville and finish the mission.

* * *

Draco sat in the waiting area of St. Mungo's anxiously awaiting news on Harry. He had quickly met up with Neville, who happened to have found Draco's wand in the pocket of one of their opponents. Armed and filled with a vengeance, Draco and Neville quickly Stunned and captured their remaining targets. After bringing their captives to Azkaban, Draco had quickly made his way to St. Mungo's.

Ron had been in the waiting room when Draco arrived. He told the blond that Harry was in intensive care, but that the medi-witches and healer had seemed confident in Harry's recovery. Ron was unable to stay any longer as he needed to go home and check-in with his very pregnant wife. 

Draco understood Ron's wanting to leave. Pansy had never been a patient witch.

With a sigh, Draco frowned. His eyes burned and he was still covered in grime and some bloodstains. Cleaning charms only did so much.

He hated waiting.

"Draco?" a soft, feminine voice called out.

Looking up, he frowned at Hermione. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Hermione replied, sitting down in the chair next to Draco. "How is he?"

"I don’t know," Draco said, the frustration evident in his voice. "I'm still waiting for someone to bring some news."

"I'm sure someone will come soon," Hermione said sympathetically. "He's been in there for five hours now…" She paused. "Neville was shaken when he came home. I can't believe the information you received wasn’t accurate." Her cheeks flushed as they often did in anger. "The Ministry can't make another mistake like this again."

"Harry could have died…" Draco whispered. "I… I don’t know how I'll be able to go on another mission. I don’t know how I'll be able to let him go back into the field."

"Take a leave of absence, the both of you," Hermione encouraged. "Kingsley would understand. The two of you need time to heal after experiencing this. Plus, some therapy could certainly help as I'm sure you'll both have post-traumatic stress… I know Ron will." She frowned, taking another deep breath. "Well, the real reason I stopped over, besides to check up on Harry, was to bring you some potions and a change of clothes. You and Neville are about the same size, so I figured it'd be okay." She handed Draco a bag. "I'll sit here and wait just in case someone comes out with news. There's a loo around the corner. Go change and wash up. And take all of the potions in there. It will help with your cuts and bruises, as well as your exhaustion."

"You didn’t have to do this," Draco said, accepting the bag. He peered inside. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Well, I very much doubt Harry would like to see you all bloodied up like this," Hermione quipped with a smile. "Go on, Draco."

"Thank you," he said once more before heading to the loo. At first, he had been hesitant in beginning a friendship with Hermione, but when he had realised that Harry was the one for him, he was willing to put in the effort. Hermione was a kind witch, and once they had put the past behind them, the two had become good friends. She was certainly the type of witch that one wanted on their side.

* * *

When Draco returned to the waiting area, he was surprised to see Hermione standing and talking with a medi-witch. He ran over, nearly skidding into Hermione. "Is he all right? Is he okay?"

The medi-witch nodded, holding her hands up. "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes," he said, his stomach dropping. He felt as if he were going to be sick. "Well?" he demanded almost angrily.

"Mr. Potter has been asking for you. I can take you to him now, if you'd like."

"Yes!" Draco nearly shouted.

"Right this way," the medi-witch said, turning.

"Let me know how he is," Hermione said, touching his shoulder before turning to leave herself.

Draco followed the woman down the hall and up the elevator, his heart pounded dangerously in his chest. When they stopped outside a room, Draco's hands were clammy and he felt sick once more. 

"He's right inside. Tap your wand to spot on the side table if you need anything." She gestured for him to go inside.

Draco stepped inside, anxiously looking for Harry. "Harry!" he cried, seeing his lover sitting up in bed. He ran over, taking Harry's hands into his own. He held them tightly, thankful to feel that they were warm. "Thank Merlin you're all right. I was so worried," he babbled. "Gods, I love you so much."

Harry smiled weakly. "You won't be rid of me that easily," he whispered. He squeezed Draco's hands. 

"Does it hurt to talk?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded slightly, wincing as he did so.

"Does everything hurt?" Draco asked, biting his lower lip. "I can have them bring another pain potion."

"It's fine," Harry whispered. "Talk?"

Draco sighed. "Yeah, I'll talk." He took a few minutes to explain what had happened to the mission from his perspective, beginning to end. When he finished, he leant forward and gently pressed a light kiss to Harry's lips. "When you get better, I'm dragging you to the Ministry and we're getting married."

Harry tried to laugh, but it sounded strangled. "Is that a proposal?"

Draco smirked. "Yes, and I won't be taking no for an answer. I'll have you know I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Bossy," Harry cracked, his voice still low.

"You love it," Draco teased. "But I mean it. You're mine, Harry, and I won't even be letting you go. No dying on me just yet."

"So long as you don’t die on me either," Harry whispered.

"I won't," Draco promised, but his mind was already spinning. Maybe it was time for a career change? He sighed, knowing he'd have to discuss it with Harry. A part of him wondered if Harry would want to change careers as well…

"I love you," Draco murmured, gazing into Harry's green eyes. He felt his own eyes start to brim with tears.

"Love you," Harry whispered, lightly squeezing Draco's hand.

Draco closed his eyes, thanking Merlin once more that Harry was all right. A little banged up, after all, he did nearly die, but he would be all right. Harry would heal, and then together, the two of them could move forward.


End file.
